


Aziraphale Actually Helps a Customer For Once

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books, Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: As the title says.





	Aziraphale Actually Helps a Customer For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge where the prompt was: _Write something inspired by the people you know. This could be taking their personality and making a character to write a story, writing a fic in which characters are doing something you've done together, or anything you can think of that fits the prompt._
> 
> So, of course I went with the time my brother picked an out-of-print book for a Very Important research paper. (Customer dude in this fic is not based directly on my brother, just on the stupid decision he made.)

~ Aziraphale Actually Helps a Customer For Once ~

A customer had entered the shop and was currently wandering around, squinting at titles on the spines of books, arms held awkwardly as if in fear of touching anything, his expression looking more hopeless with every stack explored.

It was out of curiosity more than anything (Azirapahle was _not_ feeling sorry for a customer, damn it), that the angel asked, "What is it that you're looking for?"

The customer's head snapped up, expression rapidly cycling through the five stages of grief before he cautiously replied, " _Dune_ , although I suspect it may be too new for me to find it here."

Which, under normal circumstances, would be an odd thing to say about a book that was over fifty years old.

When the shop owner failed to respond, the young man continued, rather desperately, "I need it for a research paper for school. It's out of print and all of the libraries' copies are already checked out."

After an inordinately long pause, Aziraphale inquired, " _Dune_ by Frank Herbert?"

Hope sparked in the customer's eyes.

"Do you have it?"

"No," the angel replied bluntly, and watched the young man's expression crumble into despair once more. "But I shall see if I can acquire one. If you would leave your contact information..."

The customer dug in his pocket and came up with a pen and a scrap of torn paper, upon which he quickly scribbled down his name, phone number, and several other irrelevant strings of letters which the angel was not quite sure how to interpret.*

The man left the shop looking, if not exactly happy, then at least somewhat hopeful.

"Well, that's my good deed for the day," Aziraphale murmured to himself as he flipped the shop's sign to Closed and set about flipping through his Rolodex, trying to decide which of his contacts would be the most likely to be in possession of this particular book.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> *an email address and various other social media contact info.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Aziraphale Actually Helps a Customer For Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810255) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)




End file.
